charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Me a Sign
Give Me A Sign is the 37th episode of Charmed. Summary When criminal mastermind (and Prue’s former flame) Bane Jessup is attacked by a powerful demon named Litvack, he manages to escape, but kidnaps Prue to force her to use her powers to save him from certain death. The mutual attraction between Prue and Bane is even stronger upon their second meeting, and after Piper and Phoebe “rescue” Prue from a compromising situation, she convinces her reluctant sisters to trust Bane enough to follow his plan to destroy the demon. Meanwhile, the spell Phoebe casts to help Piper decide between Leo and Dan only adds to her confusion. Plot Two deputy sheriffs come to Bane Jessup's cell and tell him that his evidentiary hearing has been moved up. Bane is suspicious; he's never seen these two deputies before. They cuff him and take him to a van. Bane says, "Litvack sent you, didn't he?" and elbows one of the "deputies" to the ground. The other "deputy" pulls a strange device out of his pocket and fires it at Bane, but Bane dives away and the beam hits the fallen "deputy" instead, sending him up in flames. Bane kicks the surviving "deputy" down, knocking the device under a van. Bane and the "deputy" struggle, with Bane getting the better of it. While still cuffed, Bane getsinto a sheriff's van and drives out of the jail. Piper and Phoebe come back from running. Piper still can't decide between Leo or Dan. Phoebe offers to cast a spell to help Piper decide, but Piper is worried it might be personal gain. Prue has decided to become a photographer; she's checking out a large shipment of expensive photography equipment she ordered. While Prue has been nervous about taking this step, Piper remembers that Prue always wanted to become a photographer. Phoebe points out that Prue's past life had been a very good photographer as well ("Pardon My Past"). Phoebe goes off to write a spell for Piper; Piper tries to chase her down. Prue takes her own picture in a mirror and titles it "Portrait of a Dreamer". Phoebe slips into the bathroom to write her spell. Prue is still checking out her camera when Bane appears behind her. She drops her camera in shock. Before Prue can react, Bane slips a cloth to her mouth, and she passes out. Phoebe tries to get a premonition off Prue's camera, with no luck. Darryl comes to the manor and tells Phoebe and Piper that Bane has escaped. The two sisters tell him that Prue is missing. They hand him a cloth they found near the door. Darryl sniffs it--it's soaked in chloroform. He suspects Bane may be out for revenge since the sisters were responsible for packing Bane off to jail ("Ms. Hellfire"). Piper doesn't understand why Bane only took Prue, but Phoebe thinks Bane is working with another demon to trap them. Darryl also hands them the weapon dropped by the "deputy." Piper and Phoebe are certain the weapon is demonic. Darryl agrees to keep this hushed up, since Piper and Phoebe have a better chance of finding Bane than the police. As Darryl leaves, a deliveryman appears with a small package from Leonardo's Bou tique in Bodega Bay. Piper realizes that Leonardo is short for Leo, and Bodega Bay is Dan's hometown. Piper accuses Phoebe of casting the spell after all, and Phoebe admits she did it--but before Prue was kidnapped. Phoebe takes the weapon and has a vision of Prue being bound, blindfolded and gagged by Bane. Bane walks into a room in an unfinished house, where he has Prue tied up. He isn't willing to undo the blindfold yet; he knows Prue can still channel her telekinesis through her eyes. Prue persuades him to take off the blindfold. Bane wants the sisters' help against Litvack, since he knows too much about demons. He also admits that this was going to be his dream house before the sisters had him arrested. Prue replies by flinging Bane into a wall; she refuses to put her sisters in danger. Bane blindfolds her again. The "deputy" goes to his boss, Litvack's assistant, in a mausoleum. He admits that Bane is still alive. Litvack comes and orders the "deputy" to his knees. Litvack places his head on the fake deputy sheriff's head and sees Bane's escape and the other "deputy's" death. Litvack then raises his hand and sends the "deputy" up in flames. He orders the assistant to find Bane and the lost weapon. Leo recognizes the weapon; it is issued by a specific upper level demon, and can only be activated by a demon. He tells Piper and Phoebe that demons work their way up the chain by promoting evil. He doesn't know which one, though. While Phoebe goes to the Book of Shadows, Piper and Leo talk for a bit. Leo admits being frustrated he can't do more to help. Bane tells Prue that with her sisters' help, she can defeat Litvack, but she doesn't have a chance alone. Prue, suspecting a trap, astral-projects. The Book offers several possible demons that might have issued the weapon. It then flips to the page on "Mariners", sea fairies. Piper connects this to Dan, a former Seattle Mariner. Prue appears, much to Piper and Phoebe's relief. Prue tells them that Bane kidnapped her, but warns them not to come for her. Before Piper and Phoebe can get more details, Prue goes back to her body. Bane tries to gain Prue's trust by unbinding her. He tells her there's a market a mile nearby and she is free to go; he doesn't want to put her in further danger if she isn't willing to trust him. Litvack's assistant fades in and fires the weapon at Prue and Bane, but Bane pulls Prue behind a pile of broken furniture. The assistant fires again, but Prue deflects the blast into a wall, then flings the assistant through a window. Prue notices Bane is wounded; he fell onto a knife left on the floor. Bane's escape is all over the news, much to Darryl's frustration. Piper and Phoebe saw the first news report and called Darryl to the manor. Piper and Phoebe tell Darryl that Bane definitely kidnapped Prue, and that Prue told them she thought it was a trap. Darryl brings Bane's D.A. file, or what he could copy. The sisters get a wrong number phone call for a "Leonora Watkins". Prue tries to clean Bane's wound. Bane wants her to go after Litvack, but Prue wants to make sure he's okay first. She also thinks that escaping is exactly what Litvack wants them to do. Bane must take his pants off for her to get to the rest of the wound, and he is embarrassed. She says he can do it by himself, or she can do it by force. Piper and Phoebe go through the D.A. file. One of the many counts against Bane is for using a real-estate development to launder money. Piper finds a brochure for the development and hands it to Phoebe, who quickly notices the name--Mariner's Bluff. Piper realizes that she has been reading the signs wrong and that they are leading her to Prue. It turns out Mariner's Bluff is in Bodega Bay. Piper and Phoebe try to string together the clues, and realize "Leonora Watkins" refers to Watkins Road Exit. While trying to find the lot number, Phoebe accidentally turns on the TV and hears a sportscaster announcing that the Mariners lost to the Angels, 8 to 7. Piper realizes this means "lot 827" and she and Phoebe drive out. Prue is now more willing to trust Bane. Bane says it's the first time anyone's believed in him in a long while. He wasn't always a criminal and had dreams of an honest life once, but thinks it's too late for him. Prue thinks that dreams are just dreams, but Bane doesn't believe that. They kiss, briefly hurting Bane's wound. Litvack lays his hand on the assistant's head and sees that he was up against a Charmed One. Litvack wants to go to the unfinished house. The assistant thinks they'll have long since escaped by the time they get there. Litvack isn't worried; he can use their essence to track them in hopes of killing the sisters and Bane. Prue offers to help Bane with Litvack, provided he turns himself in afterward. They kiss, and suddenly Bane freezes; P iper and Phoebe have arrived. Phoebe and Piper can't quite believe what they see. Piper and Phoebe tell Prue that they know Litvack is the owner of the weapon, and are shocked when Prue tells them she trusts Bane. At the manor, Bane looks for some peroxide for his wound. Piper and Phoebe think Prue has lost it, but Prue thinks that Litvack needs to be vanquished even if Bane is lying to them. The sisters start leafing through the Book. Litvack is in the house, and telepathically contacts Bane in a bathroom window. He knows Bane slept with Prue, and offers Bane his life in exchange for those of the sisters and the return of his weapon. Bane wants nothing to do with it, but Litvack taunts him, saying that he'll keep sending demons after him until one of them succeeds in killing him--and in any event, he's evil at bottom. Phoebe found Litvack in the Book, but it offers no way to vanquish him. Bane tells the sisters that Litvack knows about Prue at least, because she had used her power when the assistant attacked. He's convinced Litvack will make the first move, but doesn't know what other powers he has. He does think, however, that he can trick Litvack into activating the weapon. Finally, Prue says she trusts Bane and asks her sisters to trust her. The sisters fetch the weapon; Litvack briefly appears to Bane, who tells him that they're coming. The sisters give the weapon to Bane. He enters Litvack's mausoleum and the sisters follow. Bane presents the weapon to Litvack. The sisters hide behind a wall, and on Bane's signal, Piper freezes the room. Piper tries to take the weapon out of Litvack's hand when Litvack suddenly moves his hand away--he only pre tended to freeze. Litvack raises a giant fireball, saying this will please "the Source." but Prue tells Piper to unfreeze Bane. Bane creeps up behind the assistant, takes his weapon, and blasts Litvack. Mortally wounded, Litvack shoots back, hitting the assistant. Bane explains that Litvack was telepathic and would have known what they were planning had he told them he was resistant to their powers. He decided to make Litvack think he'd double-crossed the sisters--and the only way was to make the sisters think he'd double-crossed them. Prue and Bane say goodbye. Bane knows he needs to go back to jail and has personally called Darryl to arrest him, something Prue is proud of him for. Phoebe and Piper wonder who, or what, the "Source" was. Prue arrives and reports that Bane is on his way back to jail. Phoebe admits they found Prue with the spell she cast to help Piper choose between Dan and Leo. Piper admits that she still loves Leo--and didn't need a spell to help her decide. Featured Music :"Making It Up As I Go Along" by Marie Wilson :"Just A Little Hole" by Beth Hart Book of Shadows Mariners Level Two Demon Weapon Ordo Malorum Litvack #Phoebe and Piper found Litvack in the Book of Shadows. Spells # Phoebe casts a "Give-Me-A-Sign" spell for Piper, so she can decide between Dan or Leo. However, the signs also lead to where Prue is held captive by Bane. Spell to Receive a Sign :I beseech all powers above :send a sign to free my sister's heart :one that will lead her to her love. The Signs * Package from Leonardo's Boutique in Bodega Bay. :Love triangle: Leonardo for Leo, Dan is from Bodega Bay. :Prue-related: The place where Bane is holding Prue is in Bodega Bay. * Page on Mariners in the Book of Shadows :Love triangle: Dan is a former Seattle Mariner. :Prue-related: Bane and Prue's location is called Mariner's Bluff. * Wrong number for Leonora Watkins :Love triangle: Leonora for Leo. The initials L.W.; are Leo's initials as well. :Prue-related: The Watkins Road exit leads to where Prue is. * Mariners lost to Angels, 8 to 7 :Love triangle: Dan is a former Mariner, Leo a former angel, his wings clipped in this episode. :Prue-related: The aforementioned Mariner's Bluff, specifically lot 827. Notes thumb|300px|right * Dan does not appear in this episode. * Steve Railsback who played Litvack is the first actor credited as a "Special Appearance". * Antonio Sabato Jr. reprises he's role as Bane Jessup. * This is the first time the Source is properly mentioned and referenced, having only been hinted at in earlier episodes. * Litvack is the fifth upper-level demon the sisters have fought (behind Hecate, Barbas, Tempus and the Grimlocks), and he's just an example of how hard they are to vanquish. As the series goes on, the sisters get better at vanquishing them, especially when Piper develops molecular combustion. However, most have to be taken out by Power of Three spells or potions. Presumably Litvack could have been taken out by one of those, but the sisters weren't good enough at the time at casting spells or making potions to do so. * Piper admits that deep down, she still loves Leo and that she never needed a sign to figure that out. * The demon Sargon (Show Ghouls) is likely to have been vanquished just after this episode. * When Bane takes the sisters to the mausoleum where Litvack is he activates the door by turning two numbers upside down on the tombstone. The Tombstone belongs to a William Bowen. Coincidentally "Bowen" was also the last name of Prue's past life, Phoebe Bowen. It's unknown if he had any relation to the sisters. Episode Stills 215b.jpg 215a.jpg Quotes :(Phoebe looks at her watch.) :Phoebe: 28 minutes, 33 seconds. :(Piper looks at her.) :Piper: Really? We ran that long? :Phoebe: No. I’ve been timing how long you’ve been comparing Leo and Dan. :Piper: I haven’t been comparing —I’ve just been... talking. :Phoebe: Nonstop. :Piper: Okay. We have to keep trying until you do get a premonition. We have to figure out what happened to Prue. :Phoebe: Piper, that crack that I made about her becoming a photographer—I don’t want that to be the last thing I ever say to her. :Piper: Phoebe, you’re overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concentrate. (The doorbell rings.) Here. Try the rag again. :Darryl: So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare. :Piper: Welcome to our world. :Phoebe: You want some aspirin? :Darryl: What I want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any... (He sees the weapon on the table. He walks forward.) Do you know what that is yet? :(Prue tends to Bane's wound as he grunts in pain.) :Prue: If I'm gonna clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry. :Bane: Do you even know what you're doing? :Prue: No, not really. But right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So just, try and hold still. :Bane: (grunts again) It's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body. :Prue: Ew. Well, I'm almost done, put this in your mouth or something. (She offers him a paper towel, which he throws away. :Bane: Forget about me, go on. Before Litvack's man comes back. :Prue: I told you, he's gone. Probably ran right back to Litvack. :Bane: And now he knows about you too. All the more reason to leave. :Prue: Yeah, well, as much as I would like to, I can't. Not until I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know? I mean, now that we've been sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. And speaking… of things that need to be taken off, your, um… (she stands up) pants. :Bane: Excuse me? :Prue: Well, I need to get to the, um… wound. :Bane: Forget it. :Prue: Okay, you know what? It's just gonna get infected. So, you can either take your pants off on your own or I can always do it by force. :(Bane reluctantly stands up as Prue smiles, clearly enjoying this.) :Piper: I don’t believe this! We’ve been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you’ve been kidnapped... :Prue: Yeah, I was... :Piper: (points to the side of the bed) Panties. :Prue: Oh, oh! (She rushes to the bedside and picks them up.) Huh, thanks. Look, uh, you guys have really got this all, um… (looks at her underwear in her hand) wrong. (hides it behind her back) :Piper: Yeah, we know. It’s a trap. (frowns) :Phoebe: A tall, dark, and naked trap. International Titles *French: Ange ou Démon External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2